Sudowoodo
/ |dexsinnoh=093 |dexmokalos=130 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=253 |species=Imitation Pokémon |type=Rock |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |metweight=38.0 kg |imweight=83.8 lbs. |ability=Sturdy Rock Head |dw=Rattled |egg1=Mineral |body=12 |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Sudowoodo (Japanese: ウソッキー Usokkii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Natural abilities Sudowoodo have the Rock Head and Sturdy Abilities. Sudowoodo, although a type, looks more like a type by use of adaptive mimicry. Because of this, foes might be fooled into not using type attacks, (which types are resistant to, and types are weak to) Sudowoodo can camouflage itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. Sudowoodo may look like a tree but if you try to water it it will run away. In several manga, Sudowoodo displays the ability to turn giant. In the Golden Boys manga, Sudowoodo does this by covering itself with dried mud. Gender differences Male Sudowoodos have thicker antennas than females. Evolution Sudowoodo is the evolved form of Bonsly as of level 17 and then teaching it the move Mimic, or vice-versa. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Side game data |number=031 |pokemon=Sudowoodo |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It attacks by dropping rocks every so often. |hp=1176 |onsight=Disguised as a Curious Tree.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Wood Hammer|120|100|15|Grass|Physical}} 1 |[[Copycat]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Flail]]|—|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Low Kick|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} 1 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical}} 5 |[[Flail]]|—|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 8 |Low Kick|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} 12 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical}} 15 |[[Mimic]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 15 |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal|Physical}} 19 |Faint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical}} 22 |'Rock Tomb'|50|80|10|Rock|Physical}} 26 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 29 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 33 |[[Counter]]|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} 36 |Sucker Punch|80|100|5|Dark|Physical}} 40 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 43 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical}} 47 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites |gldspr = G 185 front.png |slvspr = S 185 front.png |cryspr = C 185 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 185 front.png |emeraldspr = E 185 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 185 front.png |dpspr = DP 185 front.png |dpsprf = DP 185f front.png |ptspr = Pt 185 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 185f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 185 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 185f front.png |bwspr = Sudowoodo BW.gif |b2w2spr = Sudowoodo BW.gif |xyspr = Sudowoodo XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Sudowoodo XY.gif |orasspr = Sudowoodo XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Sudowoodo XY.gif|bwsprs = BWShinySudowoodo.gif|b2w2sprs = BWShinySudowoodo.gif}} Appearances Anime The first appearance of a Sudowoodo in the anime is in the episode Type Casting. Brock has a Sudowoodo that evolved from his Bonsly in Leave It to Brocko!. *Sudowoodo (JE046) *Keenan's Sudowoodo *Sudowoodo (XY037) *Sudowoodo (PK028) *Callahan's Sudowoodo Manga In Pokémon Golden Boys, Gold had a Sudowoodo nicknamed Sudobo. Trivia *Sudowoodo is the first pure Rock-type Pokémon. *In one episode of the anime, there is a discussion between two scientists trying to discover if Sudowoodo is a or a -type. *Sudowoodo is one of the 9 Pokemon that has a type of Incense (in this case, it has Rock Incense in order to produce Bonsly eggs). *Sudowoodo is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Etymology * Sudowoodo's name may come from the term Pseudo (meaning fake) and wood, a testament to its mimicry of the trees around it in order to protect itself. Gallery 185Sudowoodo_OS_anime.png 185Sudowoodo_OS_anime_2.png 185Sudowoodo_OS_anime_3.png 185Sudowoodo_OS_anime_4.png 185Sudowoodo_Dream.png 185Sudowoodo_Pokemon_Stadium.png 185Sudowoodo Pokemon Colosseum.png 185Sudowoodo_Pokémon_PokéPark.png Sudowoodo-GO.png Sudowoodo GO Shiny.png SudowoodoSprite.png SudowoodoSprite2.png ShinySudowoodoSprite.png ShinySudowoodoSprite2.png ko:꼬지모 (포켓몬) uk:Судовудо Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions